


Медовое удовольствие

by Chlenik



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Valinor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леголас сладко потянулся и прижался к Гимли. Он был очень счастлив и словно сиял изнутри. Уже почти год они жили в Валиноре, наслаждаясь спокойствием мирной жизни и, конечно же, друг другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Медовое удовольствие

Леголас сладко потянулся и прижался к Гимли. Он был очень счастлив и словно сиял изнутри. Уже почти год они жили в Валиноре, наслаждаясь спокойствием мирной жизни и, конечно же, друг другом.

\- Гимли, проснись, - эльф ласково коснулся щеки гнома губами.

\- Что такое? – проворчал Гимли, не раскрывая глаз.

\- Нам пора идти на празднество.

Леголас покрыл лицо гнома короткими поцелуями и залился смехом, когда тот вдруг вывернулся и, подмяв под себя эльфа, начал щекотать его.

\- Вот, что бывает со всякими эльфами, которые будят меня по утрам! - Гимли состроил грозную мину.

\- И многих эльфов ты так наказывал? – игриво поинтересовался Леголас, улыбаясь во весь рот.

\- Только самых особенных, - ответил Гимли и накрыл губы Леголаса своими.

 

Гимли и Леголас едва успели к самому началу. Даже в праздничной одежде Гимли оставался верен своим корням – из дорогих тканей лучшие мастера пошили ему одеяния, достойные самого гномьего короля.

Гному тяжело было привыкнуть к подобному ритму жизни, эльфийским традициям и этой безумной любви к цветам, которые были практически везде. Даже сейчас в честь праздника урожая Гимли получил ароматный венок. Вежливо приняв его, он покосился на Леголаса. 

Эльф понимал, какими, наверное, нелепыми Гимли кажутся подобные ритуалы, но был благодарен, что тот никогда не отказывался от их исполнения. Леголас горячо ценил подобное отношение гнома к наследию его народа.

Заиграла мягкая музыка, и эльфы, взяв свои цветочные венки, принялись парами спускаться к реке. Отпуская венки по течению, они обмакивали пальцы в воде и поднимались, уступая место для остальных.

\- Этот ритуал эльфы исполняют каждый год в этот день, так мы выказываем благодарность за плодородные почвы и урожай, который они приносят, - пояснил Леголас, наклонившись к гному.  
\- Может, мне стоит подождать в стороне? – спросил Гимли, подняв глаза на эльфа.

Хоть ни одна душа не высказала возражений по поводу его нахождения на Священной земле, порой Гимли чувствовал себя чужаком среди возвышенных и не всегда понятных гному эльфов. Леголас понимал это и старался стереть любую тень сомнений из сердца своего любимого.

\- Я спущусь к реке только вместе с тобой.

Уже стоя на берегу, глядя на уплывающие цветы, Леголас прикрыл глаза и прошептал несколько слов на синдарине, из которых Гимли понял только «seron vell» и «hannon len». Он часто слышал первое от Леголаса, оно значило «возлюбленный», а второе было благодарностью, слово, которое и сам Гимли иногда употреблял в общении с остальными эльфами. 

\- Что ты там шептал? – спросил Гимли, когда они вернулись на прежнее место, наблюдая за оставшейся процессией.

\- Есть поверье, что, отпуская венок, взамен можно загадать желание, это я и сделал, - ответил Леголас.

Гимли закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал, как бы он не относился к эльфийским глупостям. Гному было приятно, что свое желание Леголас посвятил именно ему.

Ритуал закончился, и Гимли понадеялся, что эльфы отправятся трапезничать, раз уж сам праздник восхвалял пищу. Но его мечте не суждено было сбыться. К расстройству гнома, необходимо было соблюдать пост до самого вечера.

\- Лишь последний луч солнца скроется за горизонтом, соблюдающий священный ритуал сможет вкусить пищу.

Леголас пообещал, что после заката будет накрыт огромный стол, где можно попировать всласть.

\- Почему ты не сказал, что можно загадывать желание? Я бы загадал себе вкусный обед! - посетовал Гимли, думая о том, что эльфы соблюдают слишком много традиций и только поэтому остаются всегда такими тощими.

\- Обещаю, время до вечера пройдет незаметно, - улыбнулся Леголас и положил ладонь на плечо гнома.

Он не солгал. Оказалось, что в этот день эльфы позволяли себе веселиться по-настоящему. Плавная музыка сменилась бодрой и ритмичной. Остроухие танцевали и пели песни, радостно смеясь. 

В заключение дня были устроены соревнования, которые тут же привлекли Гимли. Цель состояла в том, чтобы собрать как можно больше спелых фруктов. Эльфы разделились на две команды, и Леголас попал к соперникам.

\- Если с вами есть гном, можете считать, что победа у вас в кармане! - Гимли громко рассмеялся и потер руки.

Борьба началась. Эльфы в своих длинных одеяниях двигались не слишком быстро, поэтому Гимли, воспользовавшись собственным преимуществом, с лихвой наполнял емкость для фруктов.

Занятый срыванием плодов, гном услышал песню поддержки, которую кто-то сочинял на ходу. Он расхохотался от выражений, которые были использованы в тексте. Все же иногда эльфы приходились ему по нраву!

Раздался звук рога, что был сигналом к прекращению всех действий. Эльфы собрались вокруг, пересчитывая добычу.

\- Дорогие друзья, сегодня вы одержали победу! – объявил черноволосый судья, обращаясь к альянсу Гимли. - Прошу вас принять по сосуду этого чудесного нектара!

Поблагодарив эльфа, гном подошел к Леголасу.

\- А мы вас сделали! Говорил же, что команда, где есть гном, всегда побеждает! – похвалился Гимли.

\- Признаю свое поражение, - Леголас картинно приложил руку ко лбу и засмеялся.

День пролетел незаметно, и, как только солнце закатилось за горизонт, настало время ужина. Гимли показалось, что еда стала вкуснее в несколько раз. Он с аппетитом поедал лакомства, стоящие на столе.

\- Чтобы оценить вкус пищи, нужно прочувствовать голод, - сказал эльф, сидящий рядом с Гимли.

\- Глупости! Мы, гномы, не морим себя голодом, чтобы вкус еды стал особенным. Для нас она всегда в радость, - ответил Гимли, отпивая немного вина.

Сытый и довольный, гном поглядел на Леголаса, увлеченного беседой, и в его мыслях возникла интересная идея. Под столом, зная, что никто не заметит, гном положил ладонь на колено эльфа и медленно огладил его ногу до бедра.

Леголас поперхнулся на середине слова и с трудом смог закончить фразу. Выдержка у принца была завидная, и, извинившись, он спокойно попрощался с собеседником, ссылаясь на усталость.

Вместе с Гимли они покинули праздник. Едва дойдя до покоев, Леголас наклонился и накрыл губы гнома своими. Ему и самому не терпелось остаться с Гимли наедине. Зарываясь в его рыжие волосы пальцами, он не заметил, как гном подхватил его на руки. Как только спина эльфа коснулась мягкой поверхности ковра, гном прервал поцелуй.

\- Мы так быстро ушли, что я не успел попробовать сладости, - хрипловато сказал Гимли.

Леголас хотел ответить, но указательный палец гнома лег на его губы:

\- Закрой глаза, эльф.

Леголас послушался, облизнувшись в предвкушении.

Гимли, наловчившийся расстегивать эльфийские одеяния, быстро справился с застежками и развел ткань в стороны, обнажая торс Леголаса. Достав свой сосуд-трофей, гном наклонил его, и чуть загустевший нектар коснулся белоснежной кожи живота эльфа.

Леголас вздрогнул всем телом и распахнул глаза, ощущая на своем теле прохладную жидкость.

\- Гимли? – тихо спросил он, но ответа не последовало.

Гном опустил голову и принялся медленно слизывать сладковатый напиток, водя языком по горячей коже. Пальцы гнома то и дело задевали чувствительную плоть эльфа сквозь ткань штанов. Приспустив их до колен, Гимли вновь поднял сосуд, и новая порция нектара коснулась возбужденного члена. 

Сминая в ладонях длинный ворс, Леголас шумно выдохнул, ощутив губы любовника на своей плоти. Гимли редко делился подобными ласками, обычно он предпочитал брать эльфа, доводя до исступления мощными толчками. 

Леголас вскинул бедра, ощутив в себе пальцы Гимли. В сопровождении губ, каждое их движение приближало эльфа к скорой разрядке. Дрожа всем телом, эльф уже не мог сдерживать стонов удовольствия и, запоздало осознав, кончил в рот Гимли.

\- Прости… – стыдливо проговорил эльф.

Леголас покраснел и приподнялся на локтях, все еще подрагивая от оргазма. Он подобрался к гному и накрыл его губы, чувствуя на языке собственный вкус. 

\- Эй, я тебе не неженка какая-то, сколько раз повторять, - Гимли не хотел признаваться, что был вовсе не против подобной несдержанности.

Повалив гнома на спину, эльф улегся сверху. Спускаясь к его брюкам, он опустил ткань, обнажая возбужденный член, и огладил ствол ладонью. Лицо Леголаса горело, он чувствовал на себе прожигающий взгляд Гимли.

Гном приподнял подбородок эльфа и коснулся его щеки, задевая чувствительное ухо.

\- Возьми это, - хрипло сказал Гимли, протягивая полупустой сосуд с нектаром. Он стал внимательно наблюдать за тем, как эльф неторопливо покрывал его член тягучим напитком.

Мучительно медленно эльф вылизывал плоть гнома, вытворяя одним только языком такое, что Гимли с трудом останавливал себя, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Когда он уже был на грани, Леголас наконец-то впустил его в свой рот. От неожиданности Гимли вцепился пальцами в волосы любовника и, толкнувшись в эту влажную тесноту, бурно излился ему в горло.

Через некоторое время эльф устроился рядом, укладывая голову на плечо Гимли. Обессилевшие от медово-сладкого удовольствия, они погрузились в крепкий сон…


End file.
